The Two Of Them
by Lyra Skywalker
Summary: After being rejected by the council, Anakin runs away even after they go after him because he discovers how to used the force. As a result of this he takes up a life of crime..........but what happens when he meets Padme again?
1. A glimpse of the past

Disclaimer : I don't own Star wars (although I wish I did) George does. Anyway, please be nice and review, this is my first Fanfic eva !!  
  
Anakin unpatinetly paced back and forth waiting for Hilos, and watching out for anyone who might be on their trail.  
  
'Sith !' he quietly hissed to himself 'Hurry up'  
  
Sighing he fell against the shop wall, after waiting a couple of seconds he became aware of someone familiar close by. Instantly his head flew in the direction of the person. It was her, the one he always thoughat about, the angel.  
  
Oblivious to the fact that Hilos was sprinting his direction with security right behind, Anakin continued to stare at the girl, or better discribed as woman. Becoming aware of the fact that he was staring at her, the woman threw a nasty glance his way. Anakin heard a faint voice quietly calling him. 'hey, hey dude, come on' the voice grew louder. 'Hey, Hey ! HEY !' snapping out of his trance like state, Anakin noticed his friend running franticly in strange directions trying to avoid the grounp of security guards, and the womans body guards. He bolted towards Hilos and grabbed the stolen items in his hands. Feeling something tug his shirt, Anakin was pulled away while staring at the angel, the woman who was curiously staring back. 'HEY ! HURRY UP SKYWALKER !' was all he heard as the world seemed to fly quickly around him, and the two of the stood still. 


	2. realising the truth

Disclaimer : I don't Own Star Wars (Even though I wish I did ) George does.  
  
'Sith Skywalker ! What the hell happened back there !' Hilos glared at Him, 'Your usually the one yelling at ME to hurry up ! you almost got us caught because of whatever that person was..... Hold a sec ' he cried in excitement as Anakin felw the speeder away from the following security guards, 'That was her wasn't it !' He ignored his excited friend who tried to dig for information. He was WAY to distracted to bother with him right then. Does she actully remember me ? he wondered 'Yo ! Skywalker, you in there ?' Hilos voice interupted his thoughts. 'Its this girl isn't it ?' he laughed holding up the only holo he had of Senator Padme Amidala. Anakin snapped back to reality 'Where the hell did you get that !' he ye lled furiously. Hilos laughed 'Well, that got your attention didnt it ?'  
  
Managing to lose the security guards he stoped of the speeder near the ship that Anakin had managed to win through gambling and bets. 'So, how much did you get today ?' Anakin asked pouring the stolen goods on the the bench.  
  
**************************** 'Mi'lady, we've lost them' Captian Typho, Senator Amidalas body guard informed her. Sighing, the senator fell back into her seat. 'Damn' she muttered. 'Take me to the Jedi council imidiately'  
  
'Sure of this, you are ? ' Master Yoda asked. 'Yes, I am.' Amidala replied. 'Fear, you hold for Young Skywalker, do you no good, it will' 'Yes, I am worried. Anakin has resorted to crime as a sourse to live. It will take him know where. I've heard of the power he holds, and with the sith rising, Its dangerous for him to continue like this. We must find him' 'If you are sugestiong that we train him to become a jedi, we can't, he is far to old to start now' Master windu commented. 'I can't believe that you've given up on him. Don't you remember how powerful he is, and the fact that he now has the powers that you have ? can't you at least try' she cried in flurry. The masters seemed convinced. 'Do so we will' Yoda said, 'we will look for the boy' 


	3. the beginning of the long chase

Disclaimer : Star wars isn't mine, Blah Blah Blah  
  
In this Qui-Gon survives the fight with Maul, Anakin is 17 and Padme is 20. When he first met her, Padme was 13.  
  
'I can't believe it !' Anakin sighed. 'You lost us another mall !' 'Hey ! I wasn't one who almost got us caught, and you don't have to worry next time, cos its your turn next anyway' Hilos protested. 'Oh well, lets just get a drink' Anakin gave up, this argument had been going on for ever. They hopped into their speeder and flew to a near by club.  
  
**************************** Padme stood there waiting paitently as the counil discussed what do to. 'decided we have' Master Yoda informed her. 'Master Jinn, Master Kenobi, and Master Gallia, and I will go' Master Windu said. 'Do we really need that many ?' Senator Amidala asked 'He's only one boy' 'Yes, One boy he is, but he is strong, powerful.' Yoda said with his eyes closed. 'We sent out two last time, neither of them could catch him. Now he is more powerful, we will need more.' Master Windu said. Amidala nodded 'Yes. I will go too' All the council members looked surprised. 'Why ?' Qui-gon asked 'Firstly I know Anakin well' she said refering to the first time they meet, and the fact that they had become good friends, 'And I would like to help find him' The council seemed to agree. 'Then it is done, we will leave as soon as possible. Coruscant is big, he could be anywhere by now.' Mace said.  
  
****************************  
  
Anakin lowered the speeder infront of a club in Coruscants underlevels. 'Come on' he said. They looked at each other and grinned as they entered. 'Hey Skywalker, Hilos' 'Yo ! S'Great ta see ya' The room buzzed with excitement. Both of them were famous for gambleing at the club, even though they were only seventeen. Both of them had really good fake ID's and looked a whole bunch older than they were. They perfect look for the kind of criminals they were. Before they had even ordered a drink, Anakin sensed danger, a group of, what seemed like Jedi were closeing in on the club. 'Hilos !' he hissed 'HILOS !' 'What' Hilos sighed. 'We gotta leave' 'What !' Hilos looked stunned. 'We only just got here' 'We were being followed' Hilos knew of Anakins power, and took this seriously. They bolted out with out another word, and jumped in the speeder.  
  
'There !' Mace yelled They chase went through the streets of Coruscant as they tried to catch Anakin, and Anakin and Hilos tried to avoid them.  
  
Note : I'd like to say thanx to 'Anakins-Goddess-01' for the review. God ! I thought I'd neva get any. 


	4. a race through the night

Disclaimer : I don't own Star Wars, The great and powerful George does.  
  
Flying furiously, Anakin dodged the cars that flew around him. 'Sith ! What the hell do they want with us ?!' Hilos asked amazed that a bunch of jedi were after them. Hilos turned his head toward Anakin, who was concentrating on flying the speeder a little to much. 'You know why, don't you ?' ' Maybe' was the only answer Anakin gave.  
  
//Flashback// Anakin bolted down the corridor. I'm never going back ! he thought All they want to do is throw me back to the Agri-corps ! He used the force to jump on to the plank of metal hanging high ablove him and ran across it to get away from the jedi. //End Flashback//  
  
'You do !' Hilos yelled, 'Come on ! you know you can tell me' Anakin pasued unsure of what to say next. Before he could reply his friend yelled 'Faster ! They're catching up !.  
  
****************************  
  
Anakin ! Amidala thought Anakin ! Gods Please stop ! Through all her worry for her old friend Amidala hadn't lost her fire. 'Can't you go any faster ! We're losing him!!!' 'Sorry Mi'lady, but you do know that Anakin is one of the best pilots in the universe.' Qui-gon said She sighed, yep, Anakin is one of the best, but can't they do any better ?  
  
****************************  
  
The chase went down through a dark alley when Anakin noticed that he had taken them into a dead end. 'Sith' he muttered 'Oh wonderful' Hilos said sarcastically, 'next time, let ME fly' 'Shut up!' Anakin spat, 'Come on!' They ran through the door, which lead them to a large and tall abandoned building. They paused and looked around, before bolting again. 'Great' Hilos threw a look behind him. The Jedi were right on their tails, That was when Hilos noticed another person. He was convinced that she was NOT a jedi. It was the person in Anakins holo picture. That one person. Why the hell would she be here for ? He wondered 'Nows not the best time to be thinking that Hilos ! Just RUN' Anakin hissed, and obeying him, Hilos ran. 'Down there. We have to split up' Anakin yelled pointing to a corridor, although he knew the Jedi were only after him. ****************************  
  
'Anakin !' Obi-Wan called, 'Anakin Stop !' Anakin didnt stop, all he did was run. 'Anakin ! Stop ! Please !' Amidala yelled. Hearing her voice Anakin slowed and looked down at the level below him, the one the Jedi and her were on.  
  
Note : Thanxs for all the really great review, to everybody. and to the people that don't review, Please, it helps get me inspired. Anyways! If you have any sujestions about how to improve my Fic, Tell me and I'll see if I can add them. Don't worry, Anakin and Padme will meet soon, and you obviously know what will happen then. 


	5. getting caught

Disclaimer : Don't Own Star wars, but I wish I owned Hayden, or even Anakin ! ! ! ! And Anakin Calls Amidala, Padme so I will start doing that, I usually call her that, but the Jedi and senate call her Amidala so I felt I had to, to.  
  
Anakin eventully stopped moving *They're using Padme to catch me....how'd they know? Well....Its Qui-Gon, Sith! to think of it, I miss them all! Force, and most of all Padme, but he question is....Does she still see me as a boy ? * he silently asked himself. He looked again at Padme, *Shes got even more beautiful then ever.* Just looking at her wanted to make Anakin Run to her and hug her, telling her never to go. But he couldn't, the Jedi were there.  
  
**************************  
  
Qui-Gon looked up at Anakin, and couldn't believe that they'd given up on him ages ago. he could see great potential in the boy, teenager, or should he really say, the soon to be man. *I really feel guilt now, just look at what he has become ! What happened to the little boy we used to know, he's not even really clean, he's a criminal, or robber, rebels agains the law and republic, and only the force knows what else.* He thought miserably.  
  
Padme was confused, yet his actions strangly made sense. *He hates being locked up, basically because of the energy he has. Yet, why in space does he keep running fron us. Sith! Padme paused dispite the fact that he is alittle scruffy, dirty, He is quite good looking, all he needs is alittle cleaning up. He's quick, talented, charming, I'm sure, and.... Oh Gods ! What in space AM I thinking. This is Anakin, Your Anakin ! The little boy that saved your planet at the mere age of 10! Gods ! This is ANAKIN !*  
  
Obi-Wan paused and looked around. *Yeah, I sure miss Anakin, but what the hell is everyone just standing and looking at him, there are WAY better things to do than just that....for example. Talk to him! Try to covince him to come with us.*  
  
  
  
'Anakin' Obi-Wan said aloud. 'Anakin, you have to come with us'  
  
'Have to ?' Anakin sneered, 'So you can lock me up again, and try to make a slave of me ?' Anakins evil laugh rang through the large empty room. 'Yeah, in your dreams' Obi-Wan sighed.  
  
'Ani, please come. We don't want to lock you up' Padme pleaded. 'We want to help' Anakin didnt reply.*She wants to help Idiot !* a voice in his head whispered *Yeah, she may, but how many others do* 'Yes, You may Padme, but how may others want to help me to ? Probably not many' he said with his head raised high in pride. 'I'm pretty pleased with how my life is right now, please do not try to change it' 'Pleased with what Anakin ?' Obi-Wan asked. 'Pleased with the fact that you steal to live, the fact that you hardly have any clean clothes, the fact that you are going to live, and die alone ? Pleased with what Anakin ?'  
  
'Anakin, the council only wishes to talk with you. They are asking for no more than to offer you a place in the order' Qui-Gon attempted to get some peace in this situation. 'And how am I supposed to trust you ? know that you are not lying to me....again' Anakin asked. 'That is for you to decide. We cannot tell you whether to trust us or not. Its either, you don't or you do'Qui-Gon looked serious. 'Why do they want to speak to me now, when they had a chance years ago ?' Anakin asked, with a scrowl on his face. 'Jedi make mistakes as real beings do, we are people, creatures. Ani, we are not perfect' Qui-Gon said in dismay. 'At lease you admit it' Anakin sighed.  
  
'Please Ani, come with us.' Padme pleaded. Anakin considered it. *If they are telling the truth, I'll finally be a Jedi. but what about Hilos ? To tell the truth, that boy wouldn't be able to looked after a duck! Let alone, himself.* 'I have friends who need me' Anakin said proudly. 'The boy can come to. We will find some place he an stay' Qui-Gon offered. They pleading look on Padme's face finally convinced him. 'Alright, no promises that I will stay, but I'll come' Anakin finally said.  
  
Note: Hmmm....hope you guys out there like it. I've made a point of trying to make my stories longer. Anyway, I don't like the idea of Anakin turning bad. But if you guys want me to turn him, write in, and I'll think about it. Oh yes, and Renee, if your reading this, please tell me what you mean by 'The truth about the Jedi'. Thanx to you all. 


	6. catching up

Disclaimer : Don't own star wars. never did, never will. *sniffs sadly* This one might go on alittle, but i'm developing the build up to their romance, you know who i'm speaking of.  
  
Qui-Gon, Obi-Wan, and Padme lead Anakin back to their speeder. Anakin Watched Qui-Gon as he pulled out his com link. 'That won't work' Anakin laughed. 'Why ?' Qui-Gon asked slightly amazed. 'Because I jammed them' he replied trying hard to not laugh. 'Ah, well, then we won't be able to bring you friend along' Obi-Wan laughed. Anakin scrowled. 'Fine!' Anakin pulled out the Object he used to jam their comlinks, pressed afew buttons, then looked at them. 'Its done' he muttered.  
  
'Well, that wasn't to hard, was it ?' Padme asked. 'No' he mummbled 'Well, Ani, its really good to actully see you again. Godness, you've sure grown' Her smile almost melted his heart. 'Time does that to you' he replied 'And, you are still quite the charmer. Girls probably fall for you now that you're not only ten anymore' she laughed as his cheeks took on a light pink colour.  
  
************************  
  
'Hey ! Man, see they caught you' Hilos bit his lip. 'No, sorry buddy, but I agreed to go along' he replied 'Yeah, after a bit of convincing' Obi-Wan mummbled. 'And see you got caught' Anakin raised an eyebrow 'Yeah, why does it always have to be me' Hilos sighed. 'Anyway ! This the girl ?' Hilos Laughed managing to once again bring a bit of light into the air. The only reply he got was an elbow in the side and Anakins hiss. 'shut up!'  
  
Padme looked over at Anakin. 'Ani, You haven't introduced me to your friend yet .' He looked at her a bit puzzled. 'Oh !' He paused. 'Padme, This is Den Hilos' Hilos looked at her and smiled. 'Hilo's will do fine' She smiled at him. *Gods ! He's cute* she thought *ARGH ! What in space is my problem !* She looked at Anakin and then at Hilos. *Aren't these those kind of 'not a care in the world' kind of guys ? The kind of guys that 'Hang out' at malls, the dirty people?* 'Got us there' Anakin smirked. 'What ?' She looked stunned. 'I said got-us-there' he said slowly as the all got into two speeders. Anakin, Padme, Hilos, Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon, all in one, and Mace Windu and Adi Gallia in the other.  
  
'I know what you said, but what do you mean' She frowned at him. 'Do you always speak like this ?' Anakin asked looking at her strangely. 'Speak like what?' she asked 'With such good english!' He laughed. 'Its really kinda scary' 'I have to, I am a senator you know' she looked proud. Anakin didnt say anything after that, But Hilos did. 'YOU 'RE A SENATOR !' he almost screamed. Laughing Padme replied, 'Yes, didnt you know?' she asked not very surprised. 'no' his tone of voice made her laugh. She turned back to Anakin. 'Anyway, what did you mean when you said 'you got us there'?' she stared at him as if it were in insult. 'I mean't, you-got.....' before he could finish his sentence she interupted. 'Stop talking as if I were a baby ! I know what you said !' she cried infuriated. All he did was laugh. 'Alright !' he sighed. 'You wondered if we're they kinda people who hang out and stuff, and the kinda, well, to put it your way... 'Don't have a care in the world' kinda people, I say yeah' She looked puzzled. 'You don't understand what I said do you ?' he asked. 'Not really' she looked at him.  
  
Sighing Anakin tried to put it into words that she would understand. 'You wondered if me and Hilos...' Anakin began. 'Its Hilos and I' she told him. 'Yeah, Whatever, you wondered If Hilos and I were the 'Don't have a care in the world' people and the people that just hang out, and I said that we were' he said slowly. 'How did you know about that ?' she asked amazed, or more like stunned. He laughed at the look on her face. 'I just do' he replied.  
  
As the speeders landed they expected to stop infront of the Jedi Temple, but instead they found themselves infront of Anakin ship. 'Whatta we doing here ?' Anakin asked. 'Dropping your friend here off.' Qui-Gon said. Anakin mouthed the word 'Oh'  
  
'Hey ! Skywalker, you gonna be alright ?' Hilos asked. 'Yeah, be back when I can' he replied. 'Sure, see ya !'  
  
They flew towards the temple this time. 'So, how's life as a senator treating you ?' Anakin asked. 'Its alright, a little hectic, but bads happening right now. To think about it, its good' she smiled. He paused and looked down. 'Things were actully okay for me. I met Hilos a few months ago, when I had to save him when he got caught shop lifting. He wasn't to good at it then, to think about it he's not very good at it now either. I showed him the tricks of the trade, fixed him up, and eventully we became good friends.' He smiled at her.  
  
She looked at him, not really liking the way he was looking at her. *God ! He's only seventeen ! His eyes are scary, its like they can see right into my mind. He's so young and I think hes got a crush on me !* She noticed the way he looked straight into her eyes, it was then she remembered that he could read her mind. 'your in my mind aren't you ?' she asked. He looked down 'no actully' he replied, Grinning he said with a laugh 'You project your thoughts. I don't need to read your mind' She blushed softly.  
  
They felt the speeder land. Anakin hopped out and looked up at the big Jedi Temple.  
  
Note : I've finally suceeded in writing alonger fic. Read it, Review it, and tell me what you think, and any sujestions are welcome, all you have to do is explain what you want and I'll see if I can put it in. don't mind if I change it, a little, or even a lot. I won't be updating as much anymore, because I'm attempting to cut down the time I spend on the internet. Sorry. 


	7. meeting to council

Disclaimer : Not mine, though I wish it was !  
  
Walking through the temple, the group of Jedi, Padme and Anakin stayed silent. Anakin looked around at the the hall, It wasn't anything like he had pictured it to be, he had been here once, but that was almost eight years ago, and now the memories were vage. He'd pictured the rooms and halls to be dull, and grey. Not like this, the halls seemed pleasant and welcoming. *This could have been my home* he thought *I could have grown up here, and things wouldn't be like this, like my life now. They're right, the Jedi, and Padme, they're all damn right! I am a loser!* 'Man !' Anakin muttered. 'What it is ?' Padme asked softly. 'Gods ! I thought I'd never see this place ever again !' the large door that led to the council room was really familiar. 'This way' Mace said. Anakin followed slowly behind, suprising himself that he was actully nervous.  
  
****************************  
  
Anakin stood in the middle of the room, Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon at the back, Padme was waiting outside, and the entire council of 12 around him.  
  
'Who trained you, you will tell us' Yoda said 'Well, hello to you to' Anakin snorted annoyed. 'A droid probably has better manners then the lot of you' 'Answer the question' Mace ordered 'Only if you answer mine.' He smirked 'Obey us, you must...' Master Yoda began. 'You have no authority over me!' Anakin interrupted. Yoda's eyes widened, 'Learn respect, you shall.' 'Respect is earned, not granted.' Yoda didn't answer. 'You already know why we ask, now please answer' Mace sighed. 'Well, only because you for the first time in your life said please. None of your people taught me. I had no teacher' He had a proud look on his face.  
  
'Impossible' Ki-Adi Mundi Scoffed. 'Oh yeah ? You think that the first Jedi ever had a tutor ?' Anakin asked amused 'Don't be impertinent.' Ki-Adi Mundi frowned. 'How you learned, you will tell us' Yoda's expression was neutral.  
  
'By watching, listening' Anakin replied. 'Elaborate' 'Well, do you have any Idea how many Jedi you have sent after me ?' He asked 'Which skills have you learnt to imitate ?' Mace seemed to stare at him. *Why the hell do they want to know all this crap ?' 'Lifting things, moving faster, and I paid close attention to how you all barraged me last time I was in here.' 'Why you did this, tell us ' Yoda asked 'I basically got bored. And it was quite helpful you know' He laughed. 'Great anger, I sense in you, dangerous to you this is' Yoda's eyes were now reduced to slits. 'Dangerous, sadness, pain for your mother, I sense. Why you feel pain, tell us' Anakin frowned 'That is my buisness !' Looking directly at Yoda he snorted 'Why ? Can't you read my mind, Don't you usually intrud on peoples thoughts ?' Yoda's eyes opened. 'Need to know this we do' he informed him. 'Alright, I'll tell you why, because she is dead ! Dead, gone forever. That's why I'm pissed ! Happy ?' Anakin frowned.  
  
'Excused, you are' Yoda said 'We will get back to you later'  
  
Anakin, Obi-Wan, and Qui-Gon walked out. 'I'm so sorry, Ani, I didnt know' Qui-Gon put a comforting hand on the greiving young man. 'No one did' he replied. 'Whats happened' Padme asked worried. Obi-wan pulled her aside and quietly told her.  
  
****************************  
  
Anakin was back in the middle of the room. 'Come to a decision we have' Yoda said.  
  
Note : Hey ! come on guys ! review ! I really welcome sujestions ! 


	8. Finding each other

Disclaimer : Not mine, his !  
  
'Come to a decision, we have' Yoda repeated. Anakin paused, *What if they don't accept me, I'll just go back to my crappy old life !* Anakin stood nervously infront of him, 'Decided to accept you as a padawan, we have' His mouth fell open. 'Really !' *Woah ! I'm finally going to be accepted, I'm GOING TO BE A JEDI !* 'Thankyou' it was all he could find to say ! 'we've all agreed that master Kenobi will be your master till knighthood.' Anakin noded. They went through the rules, and what he will be training on. 'You will share an apartment with you master. and obey him at all costs. It is looked down on, to disobey your master.' Mace said  
  
*********************** 'Now, you will be able to chose the garmets that you wish to wear. It is tradition to wear Jedi uniform, but it isn't forced.'Obi-Wan informed Anakin who nodded. 'THe first thing we will train on, is Lightsabre sparing. You will use a training sabre until you can build one of your own.' Anakin interupted him. 'Do I HAVE to call you 'master' ?' he had a weird look on his face. 'Sorry to say, but yep, what !' Obi-Wan looked surprised. 'Sorry, but, you don't really have that 'Master' look. you know, Long hair, and old wise kind of look' Anakin laughed. 'Oh yes, and just to say, you could loose the beard to' He left his new master surprised.  
  
***********************  
  
ONE YEAR LATER. Suprisingly, Anakin manged to reach night hood in one year. Accomplishing well use of his lightsabre, and becoming, what was seen to be, the strongest jedi, almost as strong as Master Yoda. Through out the year, Anakin rarely visited Hilos. Yet, they remained good friends, through letters, because his training had taken up most of his time. Hilos has moved to Naboo, Finally got a job, giving up his life of crime.  
  
Anakin sat at his work bench, fiddling with a small gadget. 'Always working, huh ?' Anakin turned around. 'How'd you get in ?' he asked annoyed. 'You're always forgeting to lock your door.' Obi-Wan replied with a laugh. 'So, does your coming here have a point ?' Anakin stared at him. 'Whoa ! Whats gotten into you ?' Obi-Wan eyes went wide. He stood there waiting for Anakin to answer, When he didnt Obi-Wan went on. 'The council has requested that we go to a senatorial party, tommorow. Its on Naboo. In Theed palace. We're supposed to stand guard, blend in.' Anakin looked surprised. 'We haven't been on a mission together for months. Whats sudenly happened ?'  
  
'Hey ! Whats with you, What, have you suddenly become alergic to me or something ? Anyway, its not exacally a mission. The council has given us permission to stay on Naboo for at least a month. As a sort of holiday.' Obi-Wan frowned offended. Sighing Anakin replied. 'No, Its just a bad day, anyway. A Holiday ? ' 'Well, you know that its just after your trials, and weeks of hard work, We thought you could do with a break from missions ans stuff. Oh, well, here the data pads, and get reading' Anakin turned around 'We need information on going to a party ? What, do they think we're this dumb ?' 'Not my idea, it was the councils, so get reading' Obi-Wan walked out. Grumbling, Anakin reluctantly picked up the Data pad, and got settled in.  
  
Grabbing their bags, Anakin and Obi-Wan made their way down the landing platform, and towards a grinning senator. 'Good afternoon mi'lady, its wonderful to see you so well' Obi-Wan smiled. 'Its great to see you to, Master Kenobi' She replied. 'And thank you' Padme turned her head towards Anakin. 'Hello Ani.' She smiled brightly at him. 'I hear you have become a Jedi knight' Anakin nervously bit his lip. 'Um... yes, I have' He looked at her.  
  
*Oh, Gods !* She thought, as his eyes bore into her. 'Mmmhmm' Padme cleared her throat. 'Sabe will show you to your rooms.' she smiled.  
  
***********************  
  
Anakin was unpacking his bag when he noticed Padme standing at the door. 'Hey.' He paused. 'Come in, how long HAVE you been standing there ?' he asked. She smiled one of those beautiful smiles that lit up the room. 'A while. I was waiting.' She walked out to the balcony. Following close behind, Anakins breath seemed to stop coming as his eyes ran down her smooth bare back. They stood looking at the beautiful NaboianGarden garden and listend to the sound of the waterfall. 'I love naboo' he whispered softly to himself. She turned and smiled at him 'I do too' 'I hope you enjoy your stay here Ani' she said. To her surprise, and also to his, Anakin replied. 'Of course I will, you're here.' She nodded. 'I've got to go' As she slowly walked towards the door, Anakin grabbed her arm. As She spun around he walked forwards and stood infront of her looking deep into her eyes. Looking into her soul. before she knew what was happening, Anakin leaned forwards, instinctively, she tilted her head towards him.  
  
His lips met hers, as he gently kissed her. Emotions that he didnt even know he had rushed through him as his lips slid over hers. Deepening the long kiss, Anakin pressed in further. Time seemed to stop around them, the world spun as they lifed of the clouds, but soon they came crashing down, as Padme tore away.  
  
'Oh, gods, I'm sorry, we shouldn't have done that' Looking confused, and hurt, he asked why ? 'What ! why ?' she didnt reply. *Sith ! That felt, Wonderful ! and hes a great kisser !* Padme looked down, she felt something, something that she hadn't felt before. Something that could only be discribed as LOVE. Was it dangerous ? she didnt know, and at that moment realised that she didnt care. Looking up at him she had a look of lust on her face. Leaning forwards again she kissed him. Stunned, Anakin almost pulled away, his eyes flew open. But as soon as they did he closed them again. Enjoying the long sweet kiss. Note : I've finally found the time to put up this story. And sorry that all the chapters have got mixed up. I really don't know how that happened. and I don't know why it did. 


	9. Another accident, or is it

Disclaimer : Star wars ain't mine. (  
  
After the kiss, the two of them made an extreme effort of avoiding each other, and did a good job of it.  
  
Anakin slowly walked through the halls towards the dinning area. Taking a quick glance at the holoclock he noticedhe was pretty late. Walking as fast as he could Anakin eventully found the dinning area.  
  
Obi-Wan impatiently sat at the long table hoping that Anakin would come soon. Just as he was about to get up and find him, in came Anakin.  
  
Anakin walked down towards the only seat left, which was oppisite Obi-wan, who gave him a look that clearly said, 'Your Late'. Frowning, he sat down and started eating. He noticed that Padme had been watching him for quite some time, Looking up, He smiled at her. *God, shes beauiful* he thought. Sighing he got back to eating, while vaguly listening to the conversations. He only started fully listening when he heard his name mentioned. 'So, young Skywalker, I hear you are the one with the big reputation around here.' Bail said. Anakin smiled nervously. *Man What the hells wrong ! Get a grip, your nervous, AND sweeting like hell ! What the hell's wrong skywalker !* Anakin thought angrily to himself. 'Son, is it true that you were only Ten when you destroyed the trade federation ship ?' Bail asked. *You know, I really don't like you !* Anakin smiled. 'yes, its true' The conversation went on, and Anakin did his best to try and stear it away from him.  
  
Padmes gaze never left Anakin. *Hmm.... he doesn't seem to like attention, I thought people with his kind of personality WOULD like attention.* The feeling of his lips on hers ran through her. *Don't think like that, its not going to get you anywhere.*  
  
The night went on, and Anakin did his best to look and sound interested. *Damn, can't these people talk about anything not related to politics ?*  
  
*****************************  
  
'Goodnight Mi'lady' Anakin bowed. 'I'm glad your back Ani, I really missed you.' Padme smiled brightly as she stood at her door. 'I'm glad I'm back too' he replied. 'Padme, I....' he began. 'No Ani, don't' She looked really uncomfortable. Anakin looked at her knowing that he had to go on. 'Padme, we really talk about this' he said 'No, we don't' Her voice was Heavy. 'We do' he persisted. 'No' She looked down 'Alright, No talking' He moved forwards, wrapping his arms around her, he pressed his lips to hers. Through a long kiss, Anakin proceded into the room, closing the door behind them. With the weight of his body against hers, he pressed her up against the wall. 'We shouldn't be doing this' She breathed heavily. He nodded agreeing. 'I know.' It seemed so short, yet so quick, the kisses went on forever. *OH MY GOD !* she throught as she realised what they were doing. *STOP AT ONCE* a part of her yelled. *NO ! DON'T STOP !* the other part screamed.  
  
Anakin began to trail kisses down her neck *DO you have any idea what your doing ?* he asked himself, about to anwer himself, his throughts were suddenly interupted when she shoved him away.  
  
'Stop it Anakin STOP' she yelled, Anakin just stood there stunned and confused. 'Anakin, What....We....' She couldn't find the words. Pacing around she tried to unjumble the mess her mind had become.  
  
Anakin just watched her for a while, but he soon got annoyed by her pacing. Grabbing her by the sholders he stopped her. 'Padme, Calm down' he said. 'Just calm down.' He looked her in the eyes. 'CALM DOWN !' She shreiked. 'YOUR TELLING ME TO CALM DOWN !, Ani, you have GOT to be kidding. Don't you have any ideas what we have done ? DO YOU ? ? ?'  
  
'Padme, I'm not dumb. Yes I do know. Really, Padme, you can't hide it forever. I see it in your eyes, your actions. Can't you just for once, act on your feelings, not hide them ?' Anakin looked straight into her eyes, capturing her gaze, and holding it. 'No, Ani I can't Its, its just to dangerous.' She held back tears. *Gods ! Hes grown SO much. Why does he have to be like this. Why !* 'Why, Padme, Why ?' He asked, his voice urgent. 'Why ?'  
  
'Its forbidden Ani, This between us' She sighed sadly. 'Its forbidden, We can't It'll destroy us, it would contridict everything that we live and stand for. It'll take us to a place we just couldn't go ! I'm a senator, you're a jedi, we live to very different lives.' Anakin knew she was telling the truth. 'I know it is. But it would also destroy us to deny that we feel this. Padme, Either way we'll get destroyed.'  
  
'What do you mean ?' Padme was confused. 'I mean it would destroy us emotionally' He replied.  
  
Note : HAH! I've finally updated. please, tell me what you think. IDEAS ! oh, yes. School starts tommorrow. I'll have even less time to update. Sorry ( 


	10. The beginning of their relationship

Disclaimer : not mine, Star wars belongs to the great George Lucus.  
  
'I mean it would destroy us emotionally.' He replied Looking down.  
  
Padme's heart almost stopped. 'Yes, it would. but We still can't I'm not going to let you risk your carrer as a jedi Ani.'  
  
Anakin looked up at her. 'Can't you see it Padme, Can you really ignore the fact the we are inlove ? ?'  
  
Padme winced. He said the words. He was the first to say them. Say that they were in love. 'I know Ani....' Padme didnt get to finish when Anakin interupted. 'Please don't call me Ani. No one has for ages' Padme smiled 'But you are and will always be my Ani. Plus, I like the way it sounds' Anakin laughed softly. That was the first time that night that the room had been lit up by her smile and his laugh. But soon, the air became tense again. 'Padme we can't ignore it. You know we can't I know we can't, can't we just give us a try ? I love you' Anakin said hopefully.  
  
Padme moistened her lips. 'I would like to Ani' She didnt stop the tears running down her cheeks. 'I'm...I'm just scared' Anakin moved forwards and pulled her into his arms. 'Don't be, I'm here for you I'll always be.' He whispered softly in her ear as he ran his hnd up and down her back. 'I want to give it a try Ani. I want to give us a try.' Anakin leaned forwards and kissed her.  
  
**************************  
  
Anakin lay in bed thinking of their long descusion. Smiling he drifted off.  
  
Padme couldn't sleep. Horrible thoughts kept running through her mind. Thoughts of him facing the jedi and telling them, thoughts of what would happen to them. She didnt know what she was getting the into, but honestly she didnt care. Life right now seemed to perfect.  
  
************************** 'Ah, Padme, how was it ?' Anakin asked, refering to the meeting he had with some senators.  
  
'More boring than you can imagine.' She muttered burying her face against his chest. 'you wouldn't be able to stand it.' she sighed finding a more comfortable place to lay her head. 'Yes, true, but even if it were interesting for you, I wouldn't like it anyway' he smiled a lopsided smile. 'I guess that is true' Anakin laughed.  
  
Padme leaned up and quickly kissed her lips. 'I've got to go' she let go of him.  
  
'Huh ? but the ball isn't for ages' Anakin looked confused.  
  
'Yes, it mightn't be, but do you have any idea how long it takes me to fix my hair ?' she asked.  
  
Anakin laughed. 'An, yeah, I totally forgot'  
  
**************************  
  
'Which one' Sabe asked holding up two dresses. Padme shook her head franticlly. 'Neither ! You know the blue one' She said.  
  
'Mi'lady..' sabe began.  
  
'Now ! none of that. its either Padme or Amidala' she sighed. Sabe laughed.  
  
'Yes, I know that, its funny the way you react to me when I call you that. Yes, I do know the blue one, but the thing is wihc, you have one thousand blue ones'  
  
'The one with the different blues' padme said with a sign.  
  
'This one ?' Sabe asked holding up a beautiful long midnight blue dress.  
  
Laughing Padme ran forwards. 'YES ! THAT ONE !' she cried in joy.  
  
A few hours later.  
  
The bell rang. 'I'll get it !' Sabe called from the next room. Sabe slowly opened the door. 'Hi' Anakin said.  
  
'Um... hi' Sabe let a smiling Anakin into the Padmes room. 'Hey !' He took Padmes hand a gently kissed it. 'You look beautiful'  
  
Note : thanx to eveyone who reviewed. I'm going to keep writing so PLEASE read and review, I love reviews. 


	11. READ THIS

Authors Note :  
  
WOW ! I'm actully getting somewhere with my fic. Anyway, Lets keep you updated with bits of the next chapters to come.  
  
Yes, we will see Luke and Leia in this one. I'm still pondering if I will make Anakin bad, but don't worry, I won't tell, its a secret.  
  
Heres some things to look out for What will happened to Anakin What will happen to Padme What will happen to the Order Will Anakin leave the order to be with her What will happen to the republic What will happen to the Empire will they rise 


	12. A romantic dance

Disclaimer : Not mine......  
  
As they entered the ballroom, the guests clapped happily. Padme looked at Anakin and smiled, he couldn't help but smile back. 'Dance?' he asked, alittle nervous, but had noticed that Padme had been waiting for him to ask. 'Yes' She pulled him towards the dancefloor, laughing at the look on his face.  
  
Anakin took her into his arms. *Oh, force shes tiny* he thought, she fit neatly under his chin.  
  
Padme rested her head on his chest, as the swayed to the music. 'Your quite a good dancer Ani' she commented.  
  
  
  
He looked down at her. 'I am? I learnt from my mother. She taught me a year befor I left'  
  
Padme noticed the sad look on his face. 'I'm sure she did. Don't look sad Ani, Shes probably happy for you, with everything that's happened. She wouldn't want you to be sad'  
  
  
  
Anakin sighed. 'Yeah, I know'  
  
Obi-Wan looked at the dancing couple. (Flashback) 'Master' Anakin said alittle scared. 'Master ?'  
  
'Yes Anakin ?' Obi-Wan looked at him 'You know you don't have to call me that anymore'  
  
'Yeah, I know, but you'll always be my Good old master' Anakin smiled.  
  
Obi-Wan returned the smile. 'Yes, I'm kinda touched, apart from the old bit'  
  
'Master, theres something I have to tell you' Anakin began awkwardly.  
  
'Yes..'  
  
'Um... Padme...'  
  
'Senator Amidala'  
  
'Yeah, her, we...Well... we're together...' Anakin didnt know if Obi-Wan understood him or not.  
  
'Together ?' Anakin couldn't read the expression on his face. 'OH MY GOD ! I knew it !' Obi-Wan yelled. Anakin felt unsure, he'd never seen him like this and couldn't tell if He was happy, or angry.  
  
'You don't mind ?'  
  
'Don't mind. Well, of course I don't mind. Anakin I'm happy for you. really. If the council finds out, they probably won't be to happy. Pity that I'm not your master anymore, because if you were my apprentice, it would be up to me to chose whether you could see her or not, but since I'm not your master, its up to the coucil. but don't worry, they won't go to hard on you' Obi-Wan grinned.  
  
'Thank you master' Anakin hugged him.  
  
(End Flashback)  
  
Note : I decided to make Obi-Wan nice about this, and change the rules in the order. And, if I don't get at least three more review, I'll stop the story at the next chapter. COM'ON ! I NEED INSPIRATION ! 


	13. Sweet love

Disclaimer : Not mine......  
  
'Anakin, Anakin, hey, honey' Anakin heard a distant voice. 'Anakin !'  
  
'Huh ? What ? oh, sorry, baby' Anakin looked down at her and smiled. She smiled back.  
  
'Daydreaming again Ani ?' she asked amused.  
  
'Yeah, sorry. You thirsty ?'  
  
'Yes' she leaned her head agains his chest.  
  
'Okay, hold a sec' He flashed her a smile and disapeared into the crowd. Padme waited looking around. *seriously, the have really got to think up more ideas for balls or parties. They're all the same*  
  
'Now whos daydreaming huh ?' Padme turned around to see Anakin holding two glasses of wine. 'Here' he handed her one. She smiled, 'Thanks'  
  
Anakin wrapped his arm around her. 'Come on, lets get some air, I'm bloody chocking in here'  
  
Padme laughed. ' Alright'  
  
***************************  
  
Padme lay in his arms. 'I should get back inside.' she attempted to get up, but his strong arms were holding him down. 'Come on Ani, let me up !'  
  
Anakin laughed. 'Oh ? can't we just stay out here ?'  
  
'NO !' Padme sighed. 'I need to go back inside'  
  
'Why ?'  
  
'Well, because' Padme realised she couldn't find a good excuse.  
  
Anakin rested his chin on her head. 'Outsides better' without warning he began to press kisses agains her neck. 'Ani, honey, comeon'  
  
'Mmmmm' Anakin didnt stop, he want to win.  
  
'Ani, Ani, honey please.' Padme put a hand on the back of her neck to stop him.  
  
'Oh, alright' Anakin sighed. He let Padme stand up. 'Lets go back inside Angel' Padme smiled at that name. (Flashback) 'Are you an angel (Endflashback) She stopped infront of him. She gently cupped his cheek. 'I love you' she smiled.  
  
'I love you to baby. My angel' He leaned down and pressed his lips agains hers. Pulling her close, he deeped the kiss till she moaned. Both of them oblivious to their audience.  
  
Note : OH MY GOD ! thank you for the reviews, I really apreciate them. I've decided to continue the fic. Thanx, sorry for making you guys wait. Buy 


	14. The first time

Disclaimer : not mine, You guys never THOUGHT it was mine did you ?  
  
Back at her apartment.  
  
They slowly entered the apartment. Padme yawned. 'Tired huh ?' he smiled as she smiled and nodded. 'You know, you Soooo cute' Anakin said as he tapped her nose. Padme laughed. 'I'll take that as a complimet'  
  
'It is' Anakin kissed her neck, 'Lets get you to bed.' He led her towards the bed.  
  
'Stay here tonight Ani, I want company' Padme looked at him.  
  
Anakin felt unsure, they hadn't made love...yet, or slept in the same bed, but the thought of it turned him on. 'Yea, alright.' Padme moved and hugged him.  
  
Before either of them knew what was happening, Anakin had his hand at the back of her neck and was lavishing kisses all over it. It didnt take Padme long to relise where this was taking them. She felt his hand on the zip of her dress, as he began to pull it down.  
  
He looked her in the eye for permission, all she did was smile.  
  
****************************  
  
Later that night  
  
Padme woke to the greeting of a ray of bright light shinning in her eyes. Rolling over she burried her face against Anakin's chest to sheild the light. It took her a while for her to actully register the fact that they were lying in her bed....'Naked'. She looked up to see his smiling face. 'Hey Angel' he smiled.  
  
'Hey' she looked down again.  
  
'So, did you sleep well ?'  
  
'Yes, very, very, comfortable' She laughed softly.  
  
'So, think we could do this again ?' Anakin grinned wickedly. Padme felt stunned that he opened up so, well, she couldn't find the word. 'Yes, maybe, if you're good' Anakin smiled.  
  
'Baby, can I ask you something' Anakin looked at her seriously.  
  
'Umm... I guess'  
  
'How much do you love me ?' he asked.  
  
'What ! Anakin, that's the stupidest question I've ever heard' Padme looked stunned,  
  
'Just answer' was all he said.  
  
'Ani, honey, I love you more then words can describe, more then the universe itself !'  
  
He smiled lovingly. 'Alright then. You know I love you to' she nodded. 'You know I can't live without you, and I don't ever plan on it. Padme, Love, Angel, Will you marry me'  
  
Padme was positivly shocked. *What should I say ! What , What,  
  
Note : HAH ! I've done another chapter ! ! ! YAY ! *Aplause* well, enjoy and REVIEW ! EVERY ONE ! ! ! *Sobs* Bye 


	15. The question

Disclaimer: Not mine  
  
Padme conisdered the question. *What in space are you waiting for* 'Yes, you can' Padme knew very well, or at least she hoped she did, what Ani was about to say.  
  
'Padme, Angel' Anakin began, but he suddenly stopped and handed her a tiny dark blue velvet box. 'Open it' Padme smiled at him.  
  
Slowly she opened the box. 'Read it' He whispered. She tilted the box up, and written in gold were four words. Will you marry me? Padme smiled brightly. 'Yes, Yes I will'  
  
Anakin grinned and slipped on her finger a beautiful ring. It had a tiny blue diamond, which she reconised as a Nubian jewel, which sat on a thin silver band. 'To love' he announced. 'To love' she repeated softly. He tilted her head upwards as their lips met.  
  
Padme lay in bed looking at the ring on her finger. *Oh Gods!* her thoughts ran wild *I'm getting married, To Anakin* Padme paused *Well, of course to Ani, who else would you ever want to marry* Padme thought she was as worried as anyone could be, or at least that's what she thought.  
  
*SITH! SHE ACCEPTED! Who'd ever think she'd accept a former slave, turned podracer, thief then jedi! MAN! OH, GODS! what about the wedding, I know nothing about weddings, and what the hell will I wear, AHHHH!*  
  
Looking at his love by his side, a smile crept across his face. He watched as she rubbed the diamond on the ring. 'You like it?' Anakin asked.  
  
'Its beautiful. I can't wait till we get married Ani, do you think the Jedi will approve?' Anakin paused. 'Yes, I think, or atleast hope they will. If they don't, you don't have to worry, we will be together' Padme smiled, but soon her smile died. 'No! Anakin, are you saying that you'll...' Padme didnt get to finish, before Anakin cut her off with a kiss. 'Baby, don't worry, I'll take care of everything, I promise' Anakin pressed another kiss against her forehead. 'I will, I promise' That's what Padme loved most about him. He put everyones problems before his. Right now wasn't the time to think about these things. Life was to perfect.  
  
*********************** Anakin aproched his master nervously. *Yeah, sure, he'd been fine with us getting together, but its FORBIDDEN to marry! What's he gonna think of this. Hes an uptight jedi!!!*  
  
Anakin stopped infront of Obi-Wan. 'Yes?' Obi-Wan looked at his nervous former padawan. He sensed something different in him. 'You alright Anakin?' he asked. 'Yeah, but theres something I have to tell you'  
  
'Again?' Obi-Wan tried hard not to smile. *Teenage problems*  
  
'Yes again, Padme and I are engaged' Anakin decided to take the quick way, and not explain every single part of their relationship, and how come he dicided to do this, to Obi-Wan. 'WHAT!' Obi-Wan looked like he'd been punched in the stomach.  
  
Note: a little help here guys! How should Obi react to the news.  
  
Blow it  
  
b) A little shocked, okay, a lot shocked but suport his choice. 


	16. A talk with the master

Disclaimer: Okay. Not mine. George Lucas owns these two, pity I don't own Anakin!  
  
'WHAT!' Obi-Wan looked like he'd been punched in the stomach. 'You've got to be kidding!' Obi-Wan looked stunned.  
  
Anakin bit his lip, 'Umm...no, I'm not' It was the first time Obi-Wan had seen him with a scared look on his face.  
  
'Force, help me!' Obi-Wan looked up to the roof. 'What am I going to do with you!' he looked Anakin in the eyes. 'Why do you always go around doing crazy things? Is it a hobby or something! I mean, I said the Jedi mightn't go to hard o you Anakin, but marrige is FORBIDDEN if you had forgotten!' Anakin looked down. 'The Jedi don't even know about you and the senator yet. You have to tell them!'  
  
'Master, I'm sorry if you don't aprove of me and her, but I'm gonna stay with her whether you like it or not' Anakin proclaimed stubbornly. 'I thought you'd be suportive of us?'  
  
'Let me get this straight. I'm neither supportive nor against it. I seriously don't want to, or can, stay angry with you.'  
  
Anakin grinned at that. 'Yeah, Padme thinks that to. It's my nature.'  
  
'Funny. I'm happy for you, but the only problem, which I will agree with, is that the code forbids marrige. It is WAY too dangerous. Love makes you weak Anakin' Obi-Wan looked worried.  
  
'Yeah? Are you sure Obi-Wan, because the last time I thought about it that's what the darkside thought too'  
  
'Not this again Anakin' Obi-Wan sighed. 'Love makes you weak because.... I'll ask you this. What would you do is a sith threatened to kill the senator if you didnt didnt do wanted it wanted you to do, which has happened before? Tell me Anakin, what would you do?" Anakin paused. The answer was obvious, 'I'd...obey them' Anakin said softly.  
  
'Exacally you would. Because of your bond with her'  
  
'I have a bond with you too' anakin protested.  
  
'Yes, you do, but the bond we have is very different to the bond you have with the senator. Like the bond you have with me and the senator is different to the bond you had with your mother' Anakin began to understand where Obi-Wan was coming from after two years of this lecture Anakin finally understood.  
  
'You're telling me to break it off with her? well..... Obi-Wan interupted him. 'I'm not telling you to do that, and if I did, you probably wouldn't. I'm just warning you. I'm not your master any more; I don't have that kind of control over you anymore. But, as a friend, I'm giving you a warning'  
  
************************ 'Did you tell him' Padme asked.  
  
'Yeah, I did.'  
  
'And?'  
  
'He gave me a lecture on the code' Anakin flopped onto the bed as Padme moved and sat next to him. 'I'm sure he ment well.'  
  
Anakin's muffled reply came. 'Yeah, he did but I'd never give you up, so I don't know why he tried.'  
  
'Hes just worried for you Ani, just as I am. I don't want to jeoprdise your carrer Ani, maybe-'  
  
Anakin cut her off as he quickly rolled over. 'Padme! Force! we've been over this! Don't ever say that! I don't care if I have to give it up to be with you. I don't care okay?'  
  
Padme looked shocked.  
  
************************  
  
*How in the forces name did Anakin become that dumb. God! I never in my life thought that kid would ever become that stupid, and...Sith! I don't know what to do with him anymore. Okay, I exagerated alittle. The council will go nuts! Damn, he's in for it!*  
  
//Anakin// he force sent a message over their bond. //We're talking to the council tommorrow. No arguments//  
  
//Obi-Wan. I'd damn sorry, but you're right. You're not my master anymore, so you can't talk to me like that//  
  
//Yes, I'm not your master. So don't tell them, I'll tell them, and things may go worse//  
  
//I hate it when you do that to me! I'll go, Padmes coming to//  
  
'Ani?' Padme look confused  
  
'Don't worry baby, we're going to see the council tommorrow'  
  
Note: K, I got another one up. PLEASE review. I desperate for ideas. thanx. bye. 


	17. Another note from me not very important

K, I'm going to end this story in at least two more chapters. I'm not going to go into all the Luke and Leia stuff. Sorry. 


	18. The council

DISCLAIMER: Not mine.  
  
'We're going to see the Jedi council?' Padme asked  
  
'Yeah, I have to tell them about us and us getting married.' Anakin sighed. It wasn't that he didn't like the council, but it just didn't feel right.  
  
'Don't worry, I'm sure they won't mind. Really' Padme made an attempt to comfort the young Jedi. 'Then you seriously don't know them. Baby, they're brutal.' Anakin gave her a serious look. 'Ani! That's not nice. They're not that bad.' Padme starred at him. Anakin just laughed and kissed the spot between her shoulder blades. 'Trust me, they are'  
  
*********************** Anakin, Obi-wan and Padme walked down the long hall. Anakin gripped her hand tightly. *Calm yourself. It's fine! It's all gonna be fine. The council may be mean, But Its Gonna be FINE!* his thoughts raced faster than a Pod race. 'Ani. Ani' Anakin looked and his fiance. 'What?'  
  
'Your cutting of my circulation' she smiled softly.  
  
'Oh, sorry. Just a little nervous.' Anakin grimaced. *Obi-wan hasn't said a word* he realised. *Sith! He can't be anymore nervous than be. I hate the Jedi. I hate the way I want to be---* Obi-wan cut his thoughts short.  
  
//Anakin// Obi-Wan looked annoyed, even worried.  
  
//Huh?// Anakin looked at him like he was insane.  
  
//Don't ever say that, don't even think it//  
  
//Think what?//  
  
//That you hate the Jedi//  
  
//Oh, sorry, it's just, that ever since I started here, I've changed. Its, well//  
  
//Its like the Jedi have become your life//  
  
//Yeah//  
  
'We're ready for you Anakin' Adi-Gallias voice rang through the air.  
  
They entered the room. 'See us, you wanted' yoda stated.  
  
'Yes.'  
  
'Troubles you have, young skywalker?' Anakin frowned. *Old troll knows I hate that name, it's probably why he calls me it. Calm yourself. Your sweating like a bantha*  
  
'I really don't know how to begin' Anakin bit his lip, as he felt Padme take his hand.  
  
'Just tell them' Obi-wan said softly. Anakin saw the entire room focus on them, he knew they all saw it, but refused to say anything. It was up to him.  
  
'Padme and...We're...' Anakin just sighed and looked down.  
  
'We're getting married' Padme spoke up for him. 'Anakin and I have been together for the last few days. He proposed and I agreed'  
  
'Then it is true. Anakin you know that the code forbids it. We will not bend the rules for one Jedi alone.' Mace had a hard look on his face. A look that basically said Buisness.  
  
'Yes, I know that' Anakin had finally found his courage. 'I know, but I have made my choice.' Anakin took his lightsabre into his hand. 'I am willing' Padme intereupted.  
  
'NO!'  
  
'I am willing to give up my position as a Jedi knight if it is necessary' he finished.  
  
Yoda closed his eyes. 'A great loss this would be' he said calmly, to calm for his liking. 'Know about this you did Master Obi-Wan'  
  
'Yes, I did, but I thought it necessary for Anakin to tell you himself'  
  
'Yes.' Yoda didn't say anything after.  
  
'The code forbids this' Mace repeated. 'And we can not bend the rules like we said. We may have to let you go. We will discus this. You may wait' Anakin nodded.  
  
'Alright' they left.  
  
When they left the room Padme looked Anakin in the eyes. 'Why did you say that! WHY!'  
  
'We discussed this Padme. We'  
  
'NO! Not we! YOU!' Padme didnt look angry. She looked sad.  
  
'Padme. Would you seriously give US up so I could be a Jedi? Would you seriously?' Anakin asked looking at her hard.  
  
'Yes, Anakin I would. Dispite how much I love you I would always put your dreams first. Do you know why?' shook his head.  
  
'Because I would always know that you love me and I would do this to make you happy'  
  
Anakin sighed he felt the world lift at her words. 'Padme...' he could find anything to say because of her words. Yes, he hoped that it would have been true, but all they could do now was wait.  
  
************************ 'Ready we are' Yodas was at the door. Nervously the entered the room. 'Chosen, we have, what will happen' Yoda stated as he sat down.  
  
Note: What will happen to Anakin? This will affect what will happen to him 


	19. The end of the beginning

This isn't right it didn't feel right. *Do you seriously know what you're giving up on?* He asked himself. *But then again, I'd give the world up for her* That out weighed everything. The Jedi, even his master, who was like a father to him.  
  
'Ready we are' Yodas was at the door. Nervously the entered the room. 'Chosen, we have, what will happen' Yoda stated as he sat down. They nervously entered the room; Anakin felt all eyes on him, examining him and his feelings. Anakin and Padme stood in the middle of the round room. Anakin nervously shifted his weight to his left leg. *This is it* he realised.  
  
'Decided, we have' Yoda began, 'That a big impact, this has, on your future' *Oh, great, all this time, this is what they have been discussing. Not even a blind person couldn't see that* //Calm yourself Anakin// Obi-Wan sent a wave of calmness over their bond.  
  
'We have decided that you are a great part of the Order' Mace began. *Yeah?* Anakin attempted to push away the growing impatience.  
  
'And it would be a great loss to lose you. Your Master has imformed us that you relationship with the senator has not affected your training, and that infact it has helped with your impatientness, and reluctance to obey him'  
  
*Way to go Master!* A small smile grew on Anakins face. He reached over and took Padmes hand. She threw a small smile his way. 'We have all agreed to keep you in the order' Mace proclaimed.  
  
Anakins eyes grew wide with plain shock and glee. Padme turned to him. He grinned as she threw her arms around him. He laughed and kissed her lips, not giving a damn that the room was watching. 'But...' Mace's voice interupted the celebration. 'With the punishment..' That got Anakin's attention. He turned his head towards him, not letting go of Padme.  
  
'With the punishment of letting the council come to your wedding' Mace smiled.  
  
Anakin bit his lip and smiled again. 'I won't forget about that' Padme grinned to and looked at him 'I'm happy for you Ani' she smiled.  
  
1 month later  
  
Padme and Anakin stood hand in hand. She gave him a small smile before the shared their first kiss as husband and wife. Chears rang through the air as falling rose petels surounded them.  
  
Note: Thanxs. That was the last chapter. 


End file.
